


Risk

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Ingrid gets herself into far more trouble than she should. Her best friend wants to know why.
Relationships: Lady Mallahan/Ingrid Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookkaaayyy this one probably needs a bit of a preface 
> 
> 1\. My headcanon for Lady Mallahan’s name is Mildred 
> 
> 2\. Ingrid and Mildred are about 17 
> 
> 3\. Ingrid tried to fight the bombinating beast before all this. She failed. 
> 
> 4\. I am fully aware that Lady Mallahan probably died centuries before Ingrid this is an au shush
> 
> With all that out of the way, enjoy!

Ingrid opened her eyes and groaned, looking around. She tried to sit up but quickly collapsed back down, her injuries getting the best of her again. God, it fucking hurt just to exist at this point. She was absolutely miserable. 

There was a quick knock on the door. Why did people have to make so much bloody fucking noise? It hurt to even hear things. 

“Come in,” Ingrid sighed. 

Her friend Mildred opened the door and walked in. She had a concerned look on her face and nothing in her hands. 

“Where’s my food, Mildred? I let you in because I thought you had something for me to eat!” Ingrid demanded. 

“I don’t have any food for you right now, but I have water boiling for tea in the kitchen. I’m sorry if you’re hungry, but that isn’t my fault and it’s very immature of you to blame me.” Mildred responded. 

Ingrid took a sharp breath and looked away. Mildred sure was good at making her feel bad when she did something wrong. 

“My apologies for what I said. I’m sorry I’ve been snapping out so much lately, I’m in pain and I need to express it somehow.” Ingrid added quickly.

Mildred nodded and sat down on the chair that was placed next to Ingrid’s bed. She started looking at the bandages on Ingrid’s face, Mildred’s hands resting on her face and her fingers grazing her lips. Ingrid was very glad the bandages covered up how much she was blushing about all of this touching. 

“Nothing’s infected,” Mildred murmured, “I’ll replace the bandages this evening.”. 

“Mildred, you knew that already. You checked on me an hour ago. This isn’t why you came in and we both know it.” 

Mildred sighed and leaned back in the chair. “You’re correct. That’s not why I’m here. I wanted to know why.” 

“Why? What do you mean?” 

“I wanted to know why you did it. What possessed you to charge at the bombinating beast with nothing but a sword? That’s practically asking for death!” 

“You did it and you survived.” Ingrid muttered. 

“Ingrid! We’ve discussed this! It was a baby, and I got very very lucky. You should have known you wouldn’t have my luck.” 

“I suppose I should have, because you’re so perfect and lucky that everything good happens to you!” 

Mildred tilted her head and made a confused face at her friend. “I never said that, Ingrid. There’s something more to this, I know it. Please tell me, for friendship’s sake.” she said, putting her hand on top of Ingrid’s. 

“I-I just wanted to impress you. I wanted you to see me as your equal.” 

“Ingrid! You ARE my equal, you’re just as good of a person as me and you don’t need to do dangerous things to make me think of you as such.” 

“No! Not like that! That’s not what I mean.” 

“What do you mean, then?” 

Ingrid looked around nervously. She wanted to say it, she really did, but it was just so hard. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

“I- er, uh- goodness, I need to,-“ 

“Say it!” 

“I love you, Mildred.” Ingrid blurted, looking away. “I should have said it earlier, but I love you and I wanted you to love me back.” 

There were tears running down Ingrid’s cheeks and over her bandages. Mildred squeezed her hand and looked over at her friend. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Ingrid.” 

“I know, it was pointless, you’d never-“ 

“No! I love you too, you could have just told me and I would have told you back. You didn’t have to almost die for me.” 

Ingrid looked over at Mildred with a mix of relief and shame on her face. Mildred put a hand on Ingrid’s face and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

“Oh, Mildred,” she whispered, “that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”


End file.
